


Vigilante

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: The finale has come and gone, now they're left to sort out the pieces.





	Vigilante

Cisco stared at the suit, the wall was bare but for the suit, red and gold, the lightning on the suit gave it away. He sighed. Ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He heard heels clicking on the floor but didn’t turn around. She came to stand next to him and he took her hand in his. “He’s really gone, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” Caitlin replied her voice somewhere between Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow. She’d been amazing during the final confrontation with Savitar. “He’ll be back though.”

Cisco said nothing at that, he remained silent and stared at the suit. He thought of the plan they’d cooked up. HR as the bait. Iris hidden as HR, Savitar had fallen for it, they’d all fallen for it, apart from Cisco, he’d told HR to do it. The man’s death was on his conscious now. Iris had killed Savitar, fired the shot that had taken the man out and down. They’d won and then the Speedforce had come and ruined it. He sighed and Caitlin squeezed his hand. “Do you think we could’ve stopped him from going?”

“I don’t think so. I think he always knew this was going to happen.” Caitlin said, her voice back to normal now.

“You know there was a time after Dante died, before we learned of Flashpoint, where if you’d told me that Barry would be gone from my life, I think I’d have sung for joy. I was such a prick then. Now he’s gone and I have no idea what we’re going to do.” Cisco said, feeling the emotion getting to his voice.

“Wally’s still here, you’re here and I’m here. Iris is here, Joe’s here. We’ll figure something out Cisco.” Caitlin replied soothingly.

Cisco looked away from the suit, he’d have plenty of time to grieve later, he turned and looked at Caitlin. With her hair, a mix of auburn and white she looked beautiful-she always did though- and he looked at her lips and then at her and asked. “So, you’re staying for good then?” Julian had given her the cure in a serum, but she’d thrown it away.

Caitlin nodded. “Yes. I want to be here with you guys, I want to work. I want to work on myself and my powers here with my family.” Cisco smiled and looked at their joined hands.

“I’m glad.” He replied, he truly was he’d been terrified that she’d leave. Like Armando and then Dante and now Barry. People he cared about seemed to leave him.  He hesitated then thinking about the moments that had passed between them before and he asked. “You know, we said we’d talk when this was all over.” He was still ill, but he was getting better slowly but surely, but still that was there.

“I know.” Caitlin said softly.

He didn’t know what came over him then, but he found himself speaking quickly. Like he had done when he’d asked Suzie Gonzales out for a date when he was thirteen. “I know that there’s still a lot of stuff that we need to sort out, and me asking you this now isn’t probably the best time to ask, but with everything that our lives are I’m terrified that I might not get the chance to ask you this. So I’m going to ask.” He paused for breath, glanced up and saw she was looking at him with wide eyes, he panicked and continued. “So, I guess what I’m asking is, or saying rather is that, I’ve liked you for a long time as a friend, as more than a friend, as a lot of things. I care about you, and I don’t want to lose you. So, what I’m asking is, do you want to go watch a movie or something?”

There was a long silence where Cisco could hear the hammering of his heart. He started panicking, thinking that he’d oversold himself, that he’d gone and said too much, that it was all going to come crashing down around him, that he was never going to have her friendship now.  He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked at her then, her eyes weren’t wide then, but they were filled with something else. “Cisco, I’d love to go to the movies with you.”

He felt his mouth widen into a smile. “You would?” He asked and watched as she smiled and blushed, and hot damn that was something.

“I would.” Caitlin replied.

Cisco’s heart jumped a little. “Why?” He asked before he could think. He gasped and blushed.

Caitlin’s mouth straightened and he was worried she was going to change her mind. “Because I like you Cisco, I have done for a long time. You’re funny, kind, smart, we’ve been friends forever, and well, I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d want to go to the movies with.”

He felt his heart stop for a moment and his shoulders slumped, ah, was that what she meant then? He felt her tug his hand and he looked up, she nodded to their joined hands and he felt his smile grow again. “So…I feel like there’s a lot we need to talk about.” It was true.

“Shall we start with what movie we want to watch, and go from there?” Caitlin asked.

Cisco nodded, he knew this wasn’t something that could be rushed into, they had time. Hopefully the bad guys would give them a break for now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and scrolled through the movies. “What about Ant Man 2? Or what about Inspector Gently?” He heard Caitlin squeal a little and smiled, she was a big fan of the play.

“Oh Inspector Gently, definitely.” Caitlin replied enthusiastically.

Cisco smiled. “Alright, shall we say Friday at four?”

“Why don’t we go now? The others are all doing things.” Caitlin said.

Cisco was slightly taken aback and then he smiled. “Sure.” He put his phone into his pocket and placed his hand forward. “I’ll open a breach and take us there.” He looked at Caitlin once more, smiled, and felt his heart soar when she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, this is the final fic in this series of one shots. It started off as a loose concept based on watching Cisco and Caitlin fight. I might continue this into Season 4, not sure, I do have other ideas, if you're interested please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
